My Friend the Uchiha
by X Inori x
Summary: [COMPLETE!]One day Naruto is walking in the forest and meets a mysterous stranger that helps him. Will this become the beginning of a beautiful friendship, or will it lead to the path of revenge and hate?[CHAPTER 8 IS UP!][Non yaoi]Rated T just in case
1. Scroll 1

A/N:This is my first Naruto fanfic ever! Go easy please! I hope you all like it!Review Kudasai(please)!

* * *

**My Friend the Uchiha**

**_Scroll -1-My name is..._**

"Come back here Naruto!" yelled Iruka, as he chased Naruto through the forest.

"You can't catch me Iruka-sensei!"

Naruto turned around and Iruka held his collar.

"Not fair Iruka-sensei!"Naruto yelled.

"No more games Naruto, now apologize to the Hokage,"

Iruka and Naruto went towards where the Hokage stayed. Later that day after Naruto had received his punishment. He went into the forest. Earlier that day Naruto stole some ramen from a local store, as a 'shinobi' he was 'allowed' to steal, right? Well Naruto learned that it's not right to steal. His punishment was helping the store clerk.

"Why should I work! I was hungry, I'm just a kid! What do they expect from a 9 year old!" Naruto yelled as he hopped through the forest.

Naruto stopped once he came to a clearing, the sun was setting so he decided to move faster.

"Yukuru!"Naruto yelled,

Suddenly a little wolf cub came running at Naruto's heels, he barked happily at Naruto.Naruto smiled back at him and continued running. No sooner Naruto came to a cliff, he and Yukuru jumped off the cliff.

Then a bird picked them up, "Hey! Torii thanks for catching me and Yukuru!"Naruto said happily.The bird cawed at Naruto as Naruto held onto Torii's golden feathers, Yukuru barked happily, his gray, black fur blew upwards. Naruto loved the feeling of the wind blowing through his hair, it made him feel free, calm and also brought him to peace.

Finally Torii landed and Naruto and Yukuru got off, Torii had landed on a cliff, with multiple cliffs surrounding, they were in a canyon. Naruto pointed, Torii and Yukaru looked over, Naruto was pointing at the sunset. Naruto, Torii and Yukuru came there everyday to watch the sunset. As the sun dripped down, until only the horizon glittered like a million of stars. Naruto turned to Torii and got on his back, Yukuru jumped on as well and they flew away.

As Torii flew, Yukuru fell asleep, as Naruto hummed a soft song to himself, but loud enough so Torii and Yukuru could hear.

The words he hummed were:

夢は流星の陽に

雨上がりの虹の陽に

此の心に光を連れて来る

悩みつずける事が

一つの答えになるよ

ごまかしたりしないと誓うの

_A dream is like a shooting star._

_Like a rainbow when the rain stops._

_It brings light into my heart._

_Things I continue to be troubled by,_

_All are solved with one answer._

_I won't lie._

何がまちがっていたのだろう

何がまちがって以内のだろう

そんな時は空に手をのばして

もっとたかく両手をひろげて

もっともっとたかくきっと沿うつかめる

無限な君の未来

_I wonder what's correct,_

_I wonder what's not correct._

_During those times, raise your hands to the sky._

_Raise both your hands higher into the air._

_Higher and Higher, hopefully, you can grasp it._

_Your limitless future._

時は流星のように

ながく光るおをひき

瞬く間にかけぬけて行くから

にどともどらない今日を

今と向き合う強さを

_Time is like a shooting star,_

_It shines for a long time._

_It will come by strongly again._

_Today, which will never come twice._

_I won't give up._

Tori finally landed, and Naruto hopped off.

"Same time tomorrow Torii?" Naruto asked as he patted Torii gently on the head, as though he understood he nodded his head.

"Ok!" Naruto whispered, then he started walking away, waving to Torii. He held Yukuru in his arms, the wolf pup slept silently.

Suddenly two larger, older looking wolves approached Naruto, Naruto put Yukuru on the back of one of the wolves.

"He fell asleep, Hoshi." Naruto looked at the wolf. He nodded, then Naruto felt something against his arm, it was Yuri, the female wolf.

"Yes Yuri?" Naruto asked the wolf, she licked him, so did Hoshi, then the two wolves turned around and left.

"I should be getting home now! It's getting late!" said Naruto.

Naruto started to run, he was afraid of what might get him in the forest, it was so dark outside. As Naruto ran he tripped over a trees root, and twisted his ankle.

"Owwwwwwww!" Naruto cried in pain. He held his hands over his ankle. He started to cry.

"I can't walk or run, what's going to happen to me?" Naruto asked himself.

"Nothing."

Naruto looked up surprised, to see a boy, the same age as him stair down at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No! My ankle hurts!" Naruto cried.

"Want me to help you?" he asked.

"Please," Naruto chocked out.

The boy picked Naruto up and helped him get to his house.

"What's your name?" asked the boy.

"Watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto desu ka(My name is Naruto Uzumaki)." Naruto said happily no longer crying, he smiled back at the boy.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke smiled back at Naruto. Sasuke's eyes were as dark as any shadows, so they appeared, they were just really dark brown. Naruto's eyes were shaded a midnight blue. Sasuke noticed it because he kept staring at them.

"Is something wrong Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing Naruto-kun, I just was looking at your eyes there really dark blue."

"Eh?"

_"Did he just call me Naruto-kun? Does that mean were friends?" _Naruto thought.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Are we friends?"

"I don't know, what do you think Naruto-kun?"

"Do you want to be friends?"

"Of course I do Naruto-kun! I just thought you didn't want to be friends."

"Sasuke your crazy! Of course I do, you did help me,"

Sasuke blushed, "It was nothing Naruto-kun."

"I don't call helping me out like this nothing Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke smiled, so did Naruto. They looked at each other and laughed. At last Naruto and Sasuke got to his house.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun, tomorrow you want to play?"asked Naruto.

"What about your ankle?"

"Don't worry about that, I just want to play with you tomorrow! Is that okay Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes it is!" Sasuke said happily.

Sasuke left Naruto, and Sasuke stared at the sky, there were a lot of stars. Suddenly a shooting star passed through the sky. Sasuke blinked then closed his eyes.

_"I wish me and Naruto-kun can be friends forever," _Sasuke wished.

He continued to walk, little did he know he was being watched.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked it! The song Naruto hummed is called Ryuusei by TiA.In other words, this song is not mine! Credit goes to the singer and all the people who helped produced this song, and also credit goes to the website I got the lyrics from.I also put the romaji in the song lyrics to kanji, so if it's wrong you know why!Sorry my summery for the suffix "kun" sucks!Along with another the explaination.If they're is any spelling/grammar errors please let me know!Review kudasai(please). 

**Japanese Terms**

-kun: Used at the end of boys' names meaning familarily or endearment. It sometimes used by men, among friends, or when addressing someone younger.

Why Sasuke called Naruto, Naruto-kun right away?-In Japan not adding a suffix to someone's name or last name is concidered rude.Even if it is just strangers. I made Sasuke polite in doing so.


	2. Scroll 2

A/N:I can't believe I never updated in so long! Evil writters block! Review Kudasai(please)!

* * *

**_Scroll 2-The everyday life of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke._**

"You can't catch me!" Naruto yelled while looking back and sticking his tongue out at Sasuke.

"That's what you think Naruto-kun!" Sasuke yelled and jumped right in front of him, Naruto fell down.

"No fair Sasuke-kun!" yelled Naruto, then Sasuke tapped Naruto,

"So Naruto doe's that mean your the 'oni' now?" asked Sasuke,

"No...it means your the 'oni'!" yelled Naruto as he quickly tapped Sasuke and ran off.

"No fair, Naruto-kun!" Sasuke yelled while running after Naruto.

Up above Naruto and Sasuke didn't know they were being watch, by none other then Iruka, and the Hokage.

"Looks like Naruto found a friend, I guess that will keep him occupied." said Iruka smiling,

"Don't be so sure Iruka." said The Hokage.

Iruka looked at the Hokage and looked back at Naruto, as he ran away from Sasuke, Iruka smiled.

"That was a good game Naruto-kun!" said Sasuke excitedly,

"Your not tired at all?" asked Naruto as he lay in the grass, breathing heavily.

"Nope!" said Sasuke excitedly,

"How can you not be tired Sasuke-kun, we played onigokko(seeA/N)all day!"

"I work a lot at home, so I'm never tired."

"Did you ever have time to play?" asked Naruto,

"Yeah sometimes,"

"So we can't play everyday?" asked Naruto, Sasuke frowned.

"I guess not Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke,

"Hey Sasuke-kun do you think I can visit sometimes?"

Sasuke's face brightened, "Of course Naruto-kun!" Sasuke smiled.

Naruto and Sasuke walked away from the part of the street they were playing near and went to another street farther into the village. Naruto glanced around at all the sites, as he and Sasuke walked side-by-side. Then Naruto saw Ino and Sakura talking, he tried to listen what he could, to what they were talking about.

"And you know what else Sakura-chan!" said Ino cheerfully.

"What?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"He kissed her on the cheek!"

Both Sakura and Ino screamed, Sasuke and Naruto covered there ears. Naruto picked at his ear, then he tapped Sasuke on the shoulder.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" asked Sasuke,

"Sasuke-kun what's a kiss?" asked Naruto,

"Why do you ask Naruto-kun?" Sasuke said while trying to keep his cool.

"I heard Sakura and Ino talk about it, so Sasuke-kun what is it?"

"I can't tell you Naruto-kun."

"Why not!"

"It's hard to explain, I can only show you."

"Then show me."

"I can't."

"Why not!"

"Because I'm a boy."

"So what does that have to do with anything, Sasuke show me a kiss!"

"No!" Sasuke yelled,

"Yes!" Naruto yelled,

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Sasuke for crying out loud just give me a kiss!" yelled Naruto,

Ino and Sakura looked at them strangely and backed away, so did all the other people. Even Akamaru hid under Kiba's jacket as they passed by.

"Naruto!" Sasuke pulled Naruto and ran away.Sasuke pulled Naruto to a near by alley and slammed Naruto to the wall.

"Sasuke that hurt!"

"Naruto-kun why did you yell that out loud!"

" I was getting mad cause you won't give me a kiss!"

"Naruto-kun if I were a girl I'd love to give you one,but I'm a boy!"

"What does that have to do with anything!" yelled Naruto,

Sasuke sighed and explained to Naruto, "Well I'll explain as best as I can. A kiss is when a boy and a girl love each other and lock lips."

"How do they lock lips? Do they need a key?" asked Naruto,

"No! They put there lips together!" yelled Sasuke,

"Like this?" asked Naruto and he put his hands together.

"No!" yelled Sasuke getting a bit frustrated.

"Then how!" asked Naruto,

"I can only show you!"

"Then show me!"

"Naruto-kun I'm not kissing you!"

"Please Sasuke-kun show me, if were really friends." Naruto said in an innocent voice.

"I-I-I can't Naruto-kun it just can't be done."Sasuke stammered, he looked away and blushed.

"So your not my friend?" asked Naruto,

"No Naruto it's not like that!"

"Then do it Sasuke."

Sasuke closed his eyes then pinned Naruto to the wall, Naruto followed Sasuke's movements and had his eyes closed and pinned Sasuke to the opposite wall.

"Naruto just close your eyes and leave the rest to me!"

"But how do I see it?"asked Naruto,

"Don't worry you will get it, so close your eyes."

Once again Sasuke pinned Naruto to the wall, closed his eyes and came closer to Naruto face, his lips almost touched Naruto's when...

Sakura yelled "Ino look Naruto likes boys!"

Sasuke looked at her in shock, " I do not like boys!" he yelled.

"But you were going to kiss Naruto!" said Ino,

" I was not!" yelled Sasuke,

"Are too!" yelled Ino and Sakura,

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke, Sakura and Ino arguing.

"Sasuke why didn't you give me my kiss!" yelled Naruto,

"Because these girls volunteered to show you what a kiss is." Sasuke said slyly giving Ino and Sakura a smirk.

Naruto blinked, "So who's going to show me the kiss?"

"You pick Naruto." said Sasuke,

Naruto pondered then pointed at...

"I choose Sakura!" said Naruto,

"Why me!" yelled Sakura, Ino started laughing. "Ino-chan who's side are you on!"she yelled at her best friend.

"I don't know, I just picked."said Naruto.

Sakura made a twisted face and ran away.

"Looks like the blonde girl, is the one to show you what a kiss is."

Ino ran away as well screaming.

"I guess your the only one who can, show me Sasuke-kun." said Naruto,

" I guess I'll show you someday, is what your saying." said Sasuke,

"What! I want a kiss now!" yelled Naruto,

"For the last time Naruto, no! I'm not homosexual!" yelled Sasuke,

"I don't even now what you said!" yelled Naruto,

"Good!"

Naruto and Sasuke walked out of the alley, not saying a word till Naruto spoke.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah."

"Will you show me tomorrow?"

"No! I'll never show you!"

"But if your my friend you will!" yelled Naruto,

"Naruto-kun...wait till you get a girlfriend!"

"Sasuke-kun what's a girlfriend?"

"Naruto-kun..."

"You will find out someday! And I'm not showing you or telling you!" yelled Sasuke and he punched Naruto in the face.

"Some friend you are Sasuke-kun!" yelled Naruto,

Little did Naruto and Sasuke know that, Iruka was watching them.

"I guess the Hokage was right!" Iruka laughed.

"At least they will be friends, for a long time to come." Iruka sighed and went down on the street to see Naruto.

"Hello Naruto!" said Iruka,

"Hi Iruka-sensei!" said Naruto excitedly.

"Naruto who's your new friend?" asked Iruka,

"His name is Sasuke, I met him in the forest."

"I see why don't I get to know him, and we can have a bowl of ramen." said Iruka,

"Yay!" yelled Naruto and he ran after Sasuke.

Naruto finally caught up with Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Naruto yelled,

"Not now Naruto-kun, I need to get home, I'll come back tomorrow."

"Oh, but I wanted you to eat some ramen with me and Iruka-sensei."

"Iruka? Who's that and what's ramen?" asked Sasuke, looking very interested.

"You don't know what ramen is!" Naruto said in shock.

"No I don't." Sasuke replied.

"I'll have to show you and you can meet Iruka-sensei!"

"But Naruto, I have to go home."Sasuke said frowning.

"Awww, can't you just eat with me and Iruka-sensei then go home."

"Fine, I do want to meet your friend and try ramen."

"Trust me, it's so yummy!" said Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke walked towards the ramen shop where they met Iruka. Iruka treated both Naruto and Sasuke to some ramen, and they talked till the sunset and the stars came out from the sky. The moon was bright when Sasuke finally had to leave.

"Your right Naruto-kun, ramen is yummy!" said Sasuke,

"I know!" said Naruto,

Iruka smiled then spoke, "I'm glad to meet you Sasuke-san."

"You too Iruka-san(Mr)."

"Bye Naruto-kun and Iruka-san!" Sasuke said looking back ,waving and he ran out of the village gate.

"Naruto, you sure have a nice friend there. You will be friends for a long time!" said Iruka.

"You think Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes I do."

Sasuke ran through the forest as fast as he could, he knew he was being followed then hoped he could out run it, he hoped he would reach home before they realized he was late.

Sasuke ran continuously even as the creatures of the night have awoken, and the sound of Sasuke's stalker coming closer to him with ever step.

* * *

_A few years later..._

Naruto crouched on top of the desk Sasuke sat on, he glared at him. Sasuke had his eyes closed and was in deep thought.

"You think your so good Sasuke, but your not!" he yelled at him. Sasuke said nothing.

"Naruto what are you doing!" yelled Sakura and the other girls who, all stood next to Sasuke's desk.

Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke, suddenly, Naruto was pushed over, he fell and kissed Sasuke on the lips!

All the girls looked away, then the person who pushed Naruto looked back and apologized as Sasuke and Naruto gagged and tried to forget the taste of each other lips. And so there hatred grew for one another.

* * *

A/N:That little bit was an extra. Because Naruto got his kiss from Sasuke after all!(First episode of Naruto, season one.) I hoped you all liked it! Sorry my summery for the suffix "kun" and onigokko sucks.If they're is any spelling/grammar errors please let me know!Review Kudasai(please)! 

**Japanese Terms**

-kun: Used at the end of boys' names meaning familarily or endearment. It sometimes used by men, among friends, or when addressing someone younger.

Onigokko-is the Japanese name for tag. The person who is "it" is the oni, meaning demon or monster.(Thank you vol. 1 of Black Cat for the explaination!)


	3. Scroll 3

A/N: Been some while since I last updated. Gomenasai(sorry!) Also in the story, if there's any Itachi fans that love him for his evil-ness, I kinda ruined his character, I'm sorry! I hope you all like it! Review kudasai(please)!

**

* * *

****_Scroll-3-Kohona's New Student_**

Sasuke looked around to him it looked safe, he stepped into the clearing and ran towards his home.Just before he reached the front step of his house. He stood frozen to the spot. Someone's hand laid heavy on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke dared not turn around, though he knew who's hand was on his shoulder. He turned timidly around to face whom was behind him.

"You're late Sasuke."

"Gomenasai, Nii-san(Sorry big brother.)"

"What were you doing out so late?" asked Sasuke's older brother,

"Please, don't tell okaasan(mother) and otousan(father) Itachi!"pleaded Sasuke,

"I won't if, only you tell me what kept you."

"I was with my new friend Naruto, and his teacher, Iruka-san."

"Did your friend tell you, what his teacher taught him?" asked Itachi, Sasuke shook his head._"Now that Nii-san mentions it, Naruto never told me about his family, or friends or anything about himself."_ thought Sasuke.

"If I recall properly." Sasuke looked at his older brother.

"I think this 'Iruka' is a ninja." Itachi said, his eyes at the top of his head, portraying him trying to recall something.

"Naruto-kun never told me he was in training to be a Genin!" Sasuke said surprised,

"Looks like you have a new practice partner, besides me and otousan." Sasuke nodded.

"It's late Sasuke, you should get some sleep."

"Osu(ok!)" Before Itachi tucked Sasuke into his bed, Sasuke staired at Itachi,

"Nii-san."

"Yes?"

"Because we don't live in the Land of the Clouds anymore, does that mean you and otousan won't teach me anymore?" Sasuke asked, he starred at his brother, hoping he would get the answer he desired. Itachi shook his head.

"No Sasuke,"

"Now that were back home, your birthplace. You must learn here."

"Why not from you?" Sasuke nearly yelled,

"I'm not certified to be a teacher Sasuke, you know that." Sasuke nodded. For as long, as Sasuke could remember.

He and his family lived in the Land of the Clouds. His parents and his brother were on a mission, to learn tactics of the Land of the Clouds ninja, and to steal some of there scrolls. Sasuke attended school there to learn some of there Jutsu's and other basics, while his family ran a convince store as a disguise to not be recognized. Being from Kohona, a village in the Land of Fire, Sasuke had to learn basics of the Kohana ninja. His father and brother taught Sasuke. Itachi was a graduate from Kohona, and could not attend with Sasuke.

Disguised as a worker at his parents store. After obtaining years of information, Sasuke's family moved back to Kohona, to be reunited with rest of the Uchiha's. "You start tomorrow."

"Nani?(What?)"Sasuke said, he looked up at his brother perplexed.

"You start school tomorrow."

"What already! Why?"

"We have been back for over a month, Sasuke. Otousan, and I can't teach you forever. And you won't become a full-fledged ninja that way."

"Your right Nii-san."

"Good now get some sleep Sasuke, you need to wake up early."

"Yes Nii-san."And with that Sasuke,closed his eyes. Itachi sat on the side of Sasuke's bed and stroked his brother's hair.

"Itachi."

"Sasuke go to sleep."

"Itachi, I love you."

"I love you too Sasuke." Sasuke smiled, he was happy whenever his brother said that. Sasuke always wanted to be like Itachi because he loved him so much. Itachi stood up and left Sasuke's room.

* * *

"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" Naruto sang happily, he placed the ramen cup on table, while waiting to eat it, Naruto was pondering what should he write to Sasuke._"I never told Sasuke-kun that I have ninja school today, if he comes over he won't know where I'm and look all over the village then get mad at me! I don't want Sasuke-kun to get mad at me!"_ Naruto placed his hands on his head in pain, he was thinking too much. 

_"Sasuke-kun I can't play with you today, maybe after ninja school I'll play with you maybe you can help me practice. Naruto-kun."_Naruto finished writing his message to Sasuke and starred at his ramen cup, he looked at the clock."Good enough for me!" he yelled, he grabbed his ramen cup and ate it all in one gulp.

"Yummy! If only I had time for another one. Iruka-sensei will get mad at me if I don't hurry." Naruto grabbed the note and a piece of tape, stuck it on his door. Locked the door and ran towards his ninja school.

Moments after Naruto left, Sasuke came to his house. Sasuke was about to knock on the door until he read the note. _"Sasuke-kun I can't play with you today, maybe after ninja school I'll play with you maybe you can help me practice. Naruto-kun."_ Sasuke read. Sasuke started to laugh."That won't be a problem!"Sasuke smiled and ran to the school.

Just after classes started, Iruka stood in front of the class. He cleared his throat and began to talk.

"Everyone today we have a new student." Everyone had there attention on Iruka. "I wonder if he's cute?" Ino whispered to Sakura, Sakura nodded.

"Do you think it's a girl?"

"Maybe it's a boy?"

"Wonder if there strong, I bet I can cheat off them."

Everyone murmured amongst themselves, wondering what the new student was like. Naruto payed no attention, he was to busy worrying if Sasuke read his note."Everyone quiet!" Iruka yelled, he then started to write the student's name on the board. The door slid open, a boy with jet black hair and jet black eyes walked in, he wore a lot of black. He faced the class, he starred at all his new classmates and Naruto. Naruto was still lost in thought he never noticed who just walked in.

"Everyone, this Uchiha Sasuke. Our new student, this is his first time attending classes so please help him adjust." Sasuke gave everyone a friendly smile._"Did I just hear Sasuke's name?" _Naruto looked up, "What the heck Sasuke-kun what are doing here!" Naruto yelled, Sasuke smiled and waved at Naruto.

* * *

A/N:I hoped you all liked it! If they're is any spelling/grammar errors please let me know!Sorry if the summary for the suffix "kun" sucks.Thank you for reading my story! Review kudasai(please)! 

**Japanese Terms**

-kun: Used at the end of boys' names meaning familarily or endearment. It sometimes used by men, among friends, or when addressing someone younger.


	4. Scroll 4

A/N:At long last updated!I wish the ruler would work I hate my fanfics looking like this! Thank you so much Nii-chan for helping me come up with chapter four! I couldn't do it without you! Also I edited and changed my previous chapters. If you wish to re-read or check them out please feel free to do so. I hope you enjoy my fanfic! Review kudasai.(please).

* * *

_**Scroll-4-Love**_

The day progressed as usual, minute after minute, hour after hour. The day progressed on and on...

"Naruto that looks nothing like me!" yelled Iruka, at the rooster headed verison of himself. Naruto transformed back into himself laughing. "Naruto you get an F."

"Unfair Iruka-sensei!"

And on...

"Sasuke that looks nothing like me! You look to handsome to be me. I'd give you a B, but you made me more handsome you get an A!"exclaimed Iruka, Sasuke turned back into himself and started to blush, smiling sheepishly. The girls all clapped even a few guys, Naruto among them.

At long last the school day ended, Naruto and Sasuke walked out of class together.

"Bye Sasuke! Bye Naruto!"

"Bye," Naruto said.

"See ya," Sasuke replied.

"See you tomorrow Sasuke! You too Naruto."

"Bye,"

"See you Tomoe,"

"Later Naru, Suke," Kiba said as he waved at them.

"Bye Kiba, Akamaru," Sasuke answered.

"It's Naruto! Not 'Naru' Kiba!" Naruto complained.

"Sayonara!(Bye!)"

"Sayonara," both Naruto and Sasuke said.

"I never thought you would come to school here Sasuke-kun. Hey Sasuke-kun will you teach me to control my chakra better?" Naruto asked.

"Sure Naruto-kun," Sasuke simply answered.

"How did you get so good Sasuke-kun?"

"I used to live in the Land of the Clouds. My otousan(father) and Nii-san (older brother) taught me,"

"Honto ni?(Really?) Your brother must be good," Naruto said in awe.

"He is Naruto-kun, I want to be strong like him when I grow up!" Sasuke said cheerfully.

"I'm sure you will Sasuke-kun! Someday I'll be Hokage, if you help me Sasuke-kun!"

"I'm with you all the way Naruto-kun! You can do it!" Sasuke chanted.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun!" Naruto said opening his apartment door.

Naruto opened the door, and out jumped Sakura and Ino.

"Ino! Sakura! What are you doing inside my house! Don't tell me the door was unlocked! All my precious ramen gone!" Naruto panicked.

"You left your window open, and your ramen's fine. Me and Sakura-chan had some,"

"It was oishii!(Yummy!)" chirped Sakura.

"No!" exclaimed Naruto.

"What is you business here Ino-san, Sakura-san?" Sasuke asked.

"Um, Sasuke. Will you help me control my chakra?" Sakura asked shyly.

"Sure Sakura-san, but I think you have much better control then I do." Sasuke said.

"I have a lot of trouble Sasuke, please help me," begged Sakura. Sasuke sighed.

"Okay,"

"Thank you Sasuke!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Ino-san do you need any help?"

"No I'm fine, I'll hang with Naruto while you help Sakura-chan,"

"Hey I need help too!" yelled Naruto.

"I-I'll help you Naruto!" volunteered Ino.

"That's ok Ino-san I can help him and Sakura,"

"That's okay. I have nothing to do anyways!" Ino laughed nervously.

"Alright,"

"C'mon Sasuke!" Sakura said taking Sasuke's hand and dragging him away.

"See you Naruto-kun! Bye Ino-san," Sasuke waved/

_"Sakura-san sure is strong to drag me like this," _Sasuke thought.

"Good luck Sakura!" Ino waved.

"Ino, why aren't you letting me go with Sasuke-kun?"

"Naruto you idiot, don't you get it. Sakura-chan like Sasuke,"

"Eh? I like Sasuke too, so what?"

"She loves him!"

"I don't get it,"

"Naruto, she always wants to be with him, she wants him to love her. She wants me not around,"

"Sakura's your best friend, she would always want you around Ino!"

"Naruto," Ino paused.

"Whenever your in love, you always want to be with the person you love and no one else. You would do anything for them. Even leaving your best friend alone," Ino said smiling ironically.

"Ino, if Sakura loves Sasuke, I bet she loves you more. She would never leave you alone. I don't understand love but I bet Sakura loves you a lot more then Sasuke. You were friends for a long time," said Naruto grinning.

"Thanks Naruto. I feel a bit better. I'll support Sakura all the way. I won't let Sasuke steal Sakura away from me! Because I love Sakura-chan and I'd want my best friend to be happy!" she said smiling. Naruto smiled back.

"I'm going to see what's going on,"

"Bye Ino," And Ino left going in the direction Sakura and Sasuke went.

"Guess I'll get ramen while I wait for Sasuke! I just hope there's some left!"

_"But if what Ino says is love. Does that mean I love Sasuke-kun?" _Naruto thought.

Naruto contemplated the idea of "love" in his head while eating his ramen. The ramen had no taste to Naruto, he was to busy thinking then savouring the taste of artificial flavouring. After finishing his ramen Naruto laid on his bed starring at the ceiling.

_"Does Sasuke-kun love me?" _

_"Do I really love Sasuke?" _Naruto thought.

_"Ino said you would do anything for them. You would always want to be with them. Even leave your best friend. But Sasuke-kun is my best friend. She said, Sakura wants Sasuke to love her. If love is all that then I want Sasuke to love me. I'd do anything for Sasuke-kun except give up ramen. And he would do anything for me too. He's my best friend." _

_"You would always want to be with them." _Ino's voice echoed in Naruto's mind.

_"Yes, I always want to be with Sasuke-kun. Always. I'm always happy with him." _Naruto thought.

"I wonder if Sasuke feels the same." Naruto said to himself.

_"Is this really what love is? But Ino, said Sakura loves Sasuke. Somehow Sakura loving Sasuke seems different then me loving Sasuke. It just seems wrong somehow. But I always want to be with Sasuke. And I'd do anything for him." _Naruto thought getting more worried.

_But Ino said she won't let Sasuke steal Sakura away from her. What if! What if Sakura takes Sasuke away from me?" _Naruto panicked.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried. Jumping off his bed and running out the door.

_"I have to know! Sasuke do you love me or Sakura. I'll let you decide. No one is taking my best friend away unless it's Sasuke himself!"_ Naruto said in his head as he ran towards the place Sasuke was.

* * *

**A/N**:I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter!This story is **not** NarutoxSasuke or SakuraxSasuke(Sorry to anyone who likes those couples!)In chapter 5 it get's more interesting, this chapter plus chapter 5 give the ending more meaning.(You'll find out at the end!)I'm also sorry my suffix's explanation sucks. If they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes, please let me know! Thank you for the support! Review Kudasai(please)! 

**Japanese Terms**

-kun: Used at the end of boys' names meaning familarily or endearment. It sometimes used by men, among friends, or when addressing someone younger.

-chan: Used to express endearment, used mostly among girls. Also used among small boys, pets and lovers in a sense of cuteness.

Why Sasuke called Sakura and Ino,Sakura/Ino-san?-In Japan not adding a suffix to someone's name or last name is concidered rude. Even if it is just strangers. I made Sasuke polite in doing so.


	5. Scroll 5

A/N:I forgot to add an author's note! My goodness!Anyways I hope you like this chapter!Review kudasai(please)!

**_

* * *

_****_Scroll-5-Proposal_**

"Hey Sasuke!" Sasuke looked to who called his name.

"Oh, Naruto-kun.Did Ino-san help you?"

"Ino,had something to do, so I came here," Naruto lied. In a near by tree,Ino was watching everything. Sasuke laughed, it made him wonder what the 'something' was,since he knew, she was up that tree.

"Do you want some help, Naruto-kun?" asked Sasuke,

"I'll learn later, I'll just watch."

"Suit yourself."Sakura said, eyeing Naruto as he leaned on a nearby tree trunk.

_"I wonder, how should I ask Sasuke, I have butterflies just thinking about it, I wonder why."_ Naruto thought as he watched Sasuke show examples of ways to control chakra.

"Pst, Naruto."

"Huh?" Naruto looked up the tree, and saw Ino, up the tree.

"Hey!"

"Not so loud stupid!" she hissed,

"Naruto-kun something, the matter?" asked Sasuke,

"No,nothing." he said climbing up the tree,

"Why are you here, Naruto?" asked Ino,

"When you left, I felt bored and went over here." Naruto lied, once more.

"Good thing Sasuke never made a move on Sakura-chan, or else!"

"Ino! Don't hurt Sasuke-kun!"

"Remember what I told you, if Sasuke is planning to steal my best friend, he's not getting away with it."

"Would that be the same thing for me?" asked Naruto, Ino remained silent, it was also the same for Naruto, he knew Sakura liked Sasuke, but he wasn't doing anything about it, as far as Ino was concerned.

"Ino?"

She kept quiet, Naruto gave up and just watched, he looked at Ino,her eyes were fixed on Sasuke, piercing him, dare he make a move on Sakura. Naruto looked away.

_"I wish Sasuke-kun or someone would care for me like that."_Naruto thought sadly.

Later that day, just before sun-set. Sasuke walked Sakura home,while Ino and Naruto followed surreptitiously. After bringing Sakura home, Sakura started going to Naruto's house, Ino left Naruto to find out the 'details' despite her being present, most of the time. Sasuke turned the corner and Naruto followed, as he rounded the corner, Sasuke was no where to be seen."Hey where did Sasuke-kun go!"

Suddenly Naruto felt a light tap on the shoulder, "We're you looking for me, Naruto-kun?" Naruto turned around, and there behind him was Sasuke.

"Sasuke, how, but you,were,what?"

"Were you playing hide-and-seek, without me knowing?" Sasuke asked, sarcastically.

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you." Naruto said nervously,

"Didn't work this time Naruto-kun. Do you want me to show you how to control your chakra now?" asked Sasuke,

"No thanks, Sasuke-kun, but I want to show you something." he said smiling,

"Oh?"

"Follow me!" Naruto said making a dash for the forest, as he entered the forest, Sasuke at his heels, a little wolf cub joined them, Sasuke looked at the little wolf, it bounded ahead, catching up to Naruto,"Hiya, Yukuru." He barked a greeting back to Naruto, as they reached the cliff they jumped, "Jump Sasuke, will be fine!" Sasuke nodded.

Suddenly a giant bird caught them, "Sorry I didn't come last night." Naruto said patting the bird on the head.

"Hold on tight, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke nodded as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's stomach. Then Torii took off. The evening sky was painted, bright pinks, and oranges against the yellow twilight sky.

_"Is this what Naruto-kun wanted to show me?"_Sasuke wondered, as he pushed his jet-black bangs out of his eyes. The short flight lasted only minutes, when Torii landed on a giant stone pillar, above a large canyon. "Wow," Sasuke breathed, looking at how the evening sun-set painted the canyon a burnt orange colour. Sasuke came to this canyon once, but never at sun-set.

"Do you like it?" asked Naruto,

"I love it!" Sasuke exclaimed,he was over-joyed.

"I never knew something like this existed." Sasuke said, suddenly Yukuru yelped at Naruto, Naruto nodded like he understood.

"Yeah. The best! But so are you and Torii." Naruto said patting Yukuru and Torii on the head.

Sasuke positioned himself to sit like a knight in front of his master, while Naruto let his legs dangle from the edge of the rock. Silence. Finally braking the silence Naruto spoke,"Sasuke-kun."

"What is it Naruto-kun?" asked Sasuke looking at Naruto.

"Um, ah..." Butterflies floated in Naruto's stomach.

"Um...never mind Sasuke, it's not important."

"You can tell me Naruto-kun, were friends right?"asked Sasuke, sounding a bit worried.

"Of course we are Sasuke-kun! Your my best friend along with Yukuru and Torii!" Sasuke smiled,

"Your my best friend to Naruto-kun. But you don't have to tell anymore, if you don't want to."Sasuke smiled half-heatedly,

"I want to but it's hard."

"It's between us two. No one else. You can trust me Naruto-kun."

"Okay." Naruto sighed, took a deep breath, "Sasuke-kun..." he paused,

"Do you love me? Naruto asked looking away, while his cheeks were painted pink, Sasuke blushed too.

"Wha-what do you mean?"Sasuke asked stunded,

"Ino told me, she loved Sakura, if you did anything to her she'd hurt you."

"Do anything to Sakura-san?"

"Ino told me, Sakura likes you." Sasuke laughed a bit,

"Oh, I understand." Naruto looked at Sasuke confused. Sasuke sighed and blushed,

"I love you too Naruto-kun." Naruto jumped for joy,

"Nothing will come between us?"

"Nothing."

"Take that Sakura! Your not stealing Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke got a bit shaken ed,

_"Maybe not like I thought."_Sasuke thought.

"Oh. By the way, when Ino-san said she'd hurt me, if I made a move on her, Did she explain this whole 'love' stuff to you?" Naruto nodded.

"What did she say?"

"She said, if you liked her back, she'll only spend time with you and not her. She said she loved Sakura, and didn't want anyone to take her away. And that's it." Naruto finished, Sasuke sighed a sigh of relief,

_"So I was wrong. I'm thankful!"_ Sasuke thought,

"Is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah. I didn't want Sakura to take you away."Naruto said,

"She won't, if I ever do like Sakura-san, I'd still spend more time with my best friend." Sasuke smiled, Naruto stepped closer to Sasuke, crouched next to him and held his pinky out.

"Promise to be friends forever?" asked Naruto,Sasuke hooked his pinky with Naruto's.

"I promise."

Suddenly Yukuru and Torii, barked and cawed, the sun was going down, "Sasuke-kun look!"

"Wow!" they both said in awe as the last of the sun's precious light was swallowed up by the earth, and a blanket of stars covered the sky, along with a full moon. "Naruto-kun."

"Yes?"

"Naruto-kun will you..."Sasuke trailed off, he stood on one knee.

"Can I what?"

"Please get off my foot, it really,really hurts!"Sasuke said, standing up.

"Oh, sorry!" Naruto apologized, removing his foot.

"You should have said something earlier Sasuke-kun!"

"I was caught up in the moment."Sasuke admitted, and blushed.

Yukuru was asleep on Torii's head, "Let's go."Naruto whispered.

After returning Yukuru to his parents, Sasuke and Naruto bid Torii farewell, then started walking through the forest.

"Hey Naruto-kun."

"Eh?"

"Do you want to meet my family?" asked Sasuke,

"After ninja school, I have to go straight home, so we can't play, so I was thinking."

"Sure!" Naruto beamed,

"I wanna meet you Nii-san(Big brother)!"

"Nii-san's the best! I'll ask when I get home, I need to go now!"

"Okay."

And Naruto waved good-bye to Sasuke. Tomorrow Naruto would meet the rest of the Uchiha's.

* * *

A/N:I hope you all liked it! The stories nearly done, I think...(laughs) you just have to wait and see!! If they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes please tell me! This Guy is in Love with you Pare forever!(A filp song.)Review kudasai(please)!

**J****apanese Terms**

-kun: Used at the end of boys' names meaning familarily or endearment. It sometimes used by men, among friends, or when addressing someone younger.

-chan: Used to express endearment, used mostly among girls. Also used among small boys, pets and lovers in a sense of cuteness.

-san: put simplyly as the English suffix, for Mrs,Miss, and Mr. It's much more useful then using all the those titles!


	6. Scroll 6

A/N:Hello again! I finally accepted help for this chapter, my co-writter inuyashaswifeforlifeonly, who surprisingly stopped thinking of Inuyasha,and helped me with this chapter. Please enjoy our colboration. Review Kudasai(please)!

* * *

_**Scroll-6-A Day with the Uchihas**_

Naruto was lazily snoring on his sad excuse for a bed, "Im gonna be hokage..Dattebayo(Believe it)!" Naruto slurred while still sleeping. Bright sunlight shone through his window. Silence. The silence suddenly broken by the ring of Naruto's alarm clock.

"Yes I'll buy all the ramen!" Naruto sat up, and blinked. "Where's my ramen?" Naruto looked around his bedroom; he noticed after awhile that his alarm clock was ringing. He looked at the time...

"I'm gonna be late for ninja school!"

---

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Sasuke looked at him. Naruto and Sasuke were relaxing in the schoolyard; Sasuke was up a tree, while Naruto sat on the swing that hung from the tree.

"Yesterday, you said I could meet your family right?"

"Yes I did."

"Is today ok?"asked Naruto looking up at his friend,

"Actually it is, I asked Nii-san. Otou-san (father) and Okaa-san (mother) will be out."

"I get to meet your Nii-san!"cried Naruto, Sasuke smiled.

"He's the best brother you could ask for Naruto-kun!"

"I bet he is!" Naruto smiled sadly, Sasuke was lucky. He had a family, a whole clan for the matter. Naruto never knew his mother or father, the villagers said his mother died after his birth and his father died before then.Many people said Naruto's father was great, shouldn't he be great as well? But the son of a great man was treated like dirt. Naruto had no friends until he met Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun daijyobo(Naruto-kun are you ok)?"

"Un, daijyobo(I'm fine)."Naruto replied,

"Youkatta(thank goodness), you were kinda quiet."

"Gomen.(Sorry)"

"Shall we get going?" asked Sasuke,

"I could ask Torii to fly us there." said Naruto,

"As long if it's not troublesome for him."

"I don't think so."

Naruto and Sasuke began walking into the forest, "Torii!" they both called, a gust of wind blew. They looked up, a large bird was about to land. It was Torii. "Konnichi wa Torii!" The two called, Torii cawed a greeting back to them.

"Torii could you fly us to Sasuke's please?" Torii cawed, Naruto looked up, so did Sasuke. Three little shadows came down towards the ground. Landing next to Torii were three smaller birds, just like Torii. They squawked at Torii, Torii called Naruto and Sasuke over.

"Are they yours Torii?" Torii cawed,

"Kawaii!(Cute!)" Naruto purred patting a chick on the head, Sasuke hesitated. Torii cawed at Sasuke, as though he understood he questioned. "Are you sure?" Torii nodded. Sasuke patted its head lightly. Naruto hopped on Torii's back, "Come on Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke followed.

"We should give them names, Sasuke-kun."

"Like what?" questioned Sasuke,

"Akane!"

"Akane?" questioned Sasuke,

"Because she's red." Naruto answered. (Aka means red in Japanese) The bird Naruto just named was a bright red bird similar to Japanese maple leaves in autumn.

"Name one Sasuke-kun." Sasuke thought for awhile then thought of a name, "Ichiro, for the boy." Naruto chuckled.

"Let's name the last one together Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke nodded, they thought then it came to them.

"Akiko!" Akiko chirped happily, she seemed to like it along with her siblings. Torii cawed in approval, and then asked Naruto where to go.

"Sasuke-kun, where do we go?" Naruto yelled as Torii began to fly into the sky, Akane, Ichiro, and Akiko following.

---

The six of them landed in a clearing near the small village clan, Naruto and Sasuke hopped off Torii's back. "Thanks for the ride Torii!" Sasuke thanked Torii as well.The birds flew off. "It's up ahead Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded.

On the way they passed by "Uchiha senbeiya", "Are you hungry Naruto-kun?" Sasuke asked entering the shop,

"Hai!!" Naruto cried, his stomach making a growling sound, Sasuke laughed, as they entered the shop.

"Irasshaimasu" (Welcome). A middle aged man called from behind a counter,

"Konnichi wa Oji-san (Good afternoon uncle)!" Sasuke called,

"Sasuke! Good afternoon!" he called, "Oh, who's that with you Sasuke?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke's friend." Naruto introduced, the two bowed at each other. "Uchiha Teyaki. Sasuke's uncle."

"Would you like some fresh Uiro?" asked Teyaki.

"Oh please!" Naruto said clutching his stomach, Sasuke and Teyaki laughed.

They proceeded to the back where Uruchi, Teyaki's wife and Sasuke's aunt was. She had finished making the uiro.

"Oba-san!" She looked up, "Oh, Sasuke-chan! Hello!" Uruchi cried.

"Did you come for some uiro?" The boys nodded. "I see you have a friend there." she looked at Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto." he said quickly bowing, she bowed back. "I'm Sasuke's aunt."

"Take some uiro." Teyaki said from behind them.

Sasuke and Naruto took three pieces of uiro, it was about the size of their palm and no bigger. Naruto took three strawberry flavored ones. Sasuke took two green tea flavored ones and one plain one full of anko. After finishing their uiro, the two left the store, with some senbei for Sasuke's family.

On the way to Sasuke's house, they passed by many people who knew Sasuke, the streets looked like every other street in Konoha, but to Naruto it felt different. Finally after a few minutes, they finally reached Sasuke's house.

Sasuke's house was like all the other buildings but it looked like a shinto temple, with the slanted roof, shoji sliding doors, and the like. Sasuke opened the door; they took off their shoes and stepped inside. Sasuke's house was a Japanese style house.

Naruto's apartment was a small western style apartment consisting of his bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen. The owners of Naruto's apartment let Naruto live there for free, since he wasn't old enough to work.

Sasuke's house, on the other hand, was large. Full of large rooms, for his "large" family.

Naruto followed Sasuke to the kitchen, he layed the senbei on the table, the table was a western style table. "Do you want something to drink Naruto-kun?" asked Sasuke, Naruto shook his head; he was more interested at looking at Sasuke's large house.

"Sasuke-kun can I see your room?" asked Naruto. "Sure." Sasuke replied.

Sasuke lead Naruto up a flight of stairs, near the enterence. At the top of the stairs, Sasuke turned left and slide a shoji door open. The room was plain and simple, a futon rolled up neatly at the corner of the room, a closet, a bookshelf, and last but not least a study table. It certainly was bigger then Naruto's room and more clean as well.

"It's not that special, Naruto-kun."

"It's much bigger then my house!" said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, don't you live alone?"

"Yes, I do." Sasuke frowned, "Let's go back outside Naruto-kun; there's nothing to do here." Naruto agreed.

The two went down the stairs again, and left the house.

"Let's play in the forest, Sasuke-kun."

"Is it alright if we look for my Nii-san?" inquired Sasuke.

"Yeah! I want to meet your Nii-san!" Naruto beamed, but where is your Nii-san usually?" asked Naruto.

"Training grounds." replied Sasuke.

Sasuke and Naruto started walking towards the training grounds of the Uchiha clan. Just upon arrival, the two turned their heads to the sounds of yelling. "That's Nii-san's voice!" exclamed Sasuke, dashing into the clearing.

At the clearing stood three people, Itachi, and two other ninjas. Suddenly they began to fight, Itachi and one ninja versus the other ninja.

"I'll take care of it, Itachi."

"No I will." Itachi replied back.

The fighting began between the three ninja, and then Sasuke realized it. One of the ninjas wasn't a leaf ninja, and was invading their territory. The battle was quickly over, as the enemy fell to the ground, with one blow from the other ninja, the enemy lay dead. Itachi looked over and noticed two small boys hidden in the undergrowth.

"Sasuke, its ok to come out now." said Itachi looking at Sasuke and Naruto, the two boys stepped out. "Shisui, take the body, my brother's here." The other ninja nodded, grumbling under his breath. "I owe you, Shisui." Shisui looked back, than went to the body. Sasuke and Naruto went to Itachi.

"Nii-san what happened?" asked, worry etched on Sasukes face.

"Nothing you need to worry about Sasuke, and who is this?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto bowed for the third time, Itachi didn't bother to bow back. "I'm Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother."

"Nii-san, shouldn't you help Shisui?" asked Sasuke, Itachi resisted not shooting a glare at Sasuke, "He said he'll handle it."

---

A few hours afterwards...it was nearly sunset. Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, and Shisui spent most of their time in the forest, showing the two young boys a few jutsus and sparring.

Lying on the ground, Naruto and Sasuke were dead tired. "Itachi...and...Shisui...are really...strong." Naruto said breathing heavily.

"I...know." Sasuke replied as he looked up at both Itachi and Shisui, looking down at the two boys.

"Tired?" asked Shisui. Sasuke and Naruto uttered a 'yes'. Itachi and Shisui laughed.

"Remember when we were like them?" Itachi nodded. Both Itachi and Shisui were the best of friends, both equally as powerful and inconstant rivalry, both been through a lot, together.

"Maybe Sasuke has met a really good friend." stated Shisui, Itachi nodded.

The two tired boys followed the older ones home. Reaching Sasuke and Itachi's house, Shisui offered to take Naruto home, Itachi than agreed. Sasuke wanted to come, Itachi told him to stay home, Sasuke obeyed instantly.

---

Walking through the forest, Naruto asked about how he got so strong. Shisui laughed.

"Lots of training Naruto, lots."

"I want to become strong, so I can be hokage!"

"If you can beat Itachi then you just might be hokage!" Shisui said a hint of sarcastic laughter rolling off his tongue.

"You're strong too, is Itachi stronger?" asked Naruto.

"You have no idea..."Shisui's voice trailed off,

"I don't understand it but everything we've been through was the same, so I don't understand why he's so much stronger!" Shisui half screamed, as the anger built up inside him.

"But Itachi is your best friend isn't he?" asked Naruto,

"Yeah, but it's just all this power he got over the years is really going to his head, I hate it!"

"Just tell him; he is your best friend isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Sasuke-kun told me, if I ever need help I should talk to him." Shisui smiled bitterly,

"Let's just hope Sasuke doesn't become like his brother."

---

"Nii-san"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so strong?"

"I don't know. Sasuke are you jealous?"

"Yes! You're so strong Nii-san! I want to be just like you!"

"Sasuke."

"We are unique siblings, I am the barrier you must overcome, so you and I will continue to exist together."

"Nii-san what does that mean?" asked Sasuke innocently.

"You'll learn someday Sasuke."

"When?"

"Soon, Sasuke, soon." Itachi said darkly before going into the house, Sasuke followed like a lost puppy.

The time Sasuke would learn the meaning of Itachi's words, was to be too soon for him to imagine.

* * *

A/N:Thank you so much for reading chapter 6!!Thank you to inuyashaswifeforlifeonly for editing and for ideas! Most of the characters are actually from the anime, but I've never seen Shisui and the place where Sasuke and Itachi lived. That is all fiction, the characters are not, wiki it if your not sure.I hope you all enjoyed chapter 6! If they're is any spelling/grammar errors, please let me know. Review kudasai(please)!! 

**Japanese Terms**

-chan: Used to express endearment, used mostly among girls. Also used among small boys, pets and lovers in a sense of cuteness.

-kun: Used at the end of boys' names meaning familarily or endearment. It sometimes used by men, among friends, or when addressing someone younger.

Senbei-Rice cracker

Uiro-Closely the same as Mochi.Uiro is a traditonal Japanese sweet made of rice flour and sugar.


	7. Scroll 7

A/N:Near the ending da da da!! Here is where the drama begins!! And thank you to KunoichiRena, for pointing out my bad Japanese from chapter 6! Review Kudasai(please)!

**_

* * *

_**

_**Scroll-7-It has just Began...**_

The moon revealed its face as the clouds moved pass it; brightening the dark inky night with its dim light. The moon had two sides; a dark side, and a bright side. A slight breeze blew through the trees, a cold breeze hinting that death was near.

A light tap, then silence, Itachi looked up from what he was reading. "Who would be out this late?" he questioned as he headed towards the door, everyone in the Uchiha household was asleep. Itachi opened the door to reveal Shisui. "Shisui, it's late what are you doing here?" asked Itachi, and then Itachi noticed a sword at Shisui's waist.

"I need to speak with you Itachi, follow me." Shisui said turning to leave. Itachi looked into the house, up the staircase that led to the bedrooms. He looked back at Shisui who headed down the same path he came; quickly Itachi got his shoes on and followed.

The two did not speak a word until Shisui stopped at a near by river. "Itachi." he said. Itachi looked at his best friend, and they continued to stair at each other, another cool breeze blew.

"For once and for all let's find out who is strongest." Shisui said. Itachi turned away; he could clearly see the burning desire in Shisui's eyes.

"The one who loses, dies." Shisui concluded. Itachi looked at Shisui, Shisui looked at Itachi's eyes, they were gentle but had a hidden sense of bloodlust in them, Shisui knew.

"I challenge you, Itachi! Fight me!" Itachi said nothing at first then slowly nodded.

Another breeze accompanied with the slash of kunai.

The breeze began to blow harder, battle cries blending with the sound of the wind.

A more violent wind began to blow, reaching the strength of a gale. Suddenly dying down to silence.

"I won." Shisui laid on the ground a small wound on his left arm, his face twisted in pain. Itachi tossed Shisui the kunai he wounded him with. Shisui stood up and grabbed the kunai, and walked over to the river, Itachi followed.

As though prepared Shisui wore white. Shisui gave Itachi the sword he brought with him." Why do you plan on dying a warrior's death, Shisui?" questioned Itachi, he gave no answer.

Shisui sat near the river bank," after my blood runs dry, throw me in the river." Itachi nodded. Shisui removed his white kimono, he took the kunai Itachi gave him and placed it right over his abdomen. It then piercing his skin; Shisui winced in pain he went to the left took the kunai out and placed it in a different position, cutting to the right.

Shisui looked into the sky; Itachi took the sword from its sheath. Ready to perform the daki-kubi cut, a cut only a skilled swordsman like Itachi could perform.

A breeze blew one last time during that night.

---

"Really?!" cried Naruto.

"It's true Naruto-kun! They found Shisui in the river!"

"Sasuke-kun why was he in the river?!"

"I don't know, neither Nii-san nor my parents would tell me."

"Let's find out Sasuke-kun!" Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's wrist.

Arriving at the Uchiha clan's territory, Naruto and Sasuke spotted some men with Itachi.

"We know you did it Itachi!"

"Tell us the truth; he was decapitated, only a well-trained swordsman can do that, there are not many shinobi who can do that like you can Itachi!"

"Confess."

Itachi said nothing, proving him guilty. Both Naruto and Sasuke ran in front of Itachi. "Sasuke?" Itachi said.

"Nii-san didn't do anything to Shisui!" he cried.

"Sasuke stay out of this!" one said.

"Nii-san wouldn't kill his best friend!"

"Sasuke,were leaving."Itachi said pushing his brother towards their house, "We'll talk again later." he said leaving. Naruto looked at the men then ran after the brothers.

"Nii-san don't tell me they think you killed Shisui!" Sasuke said angrily, Itachi did not reply back.

"That's weird, why isn't Itachi saying he didn't kill Shisui?" Naruto questioned to himself quietly, the three were silent when they reached Sasuke and Itachi's house.

"Kaa-san (mom) we're home!" Itachi called out.

"Kaa-san is home?" Sasuke looked at Itachi, he nodded.

"I get to meet your parents Sasuke-kun!" Naruto said excitedly, Sasuke nodded with a faint smile on his face.

The three went into the kitchen, there a young women of 35 though she appeared younger, stood. Sasuke went up to the women and hugged her warmly. "Welcome home Sasuke-chan! How was school?" Sasuke didn't answer but pointed to Naruto instead, "I brought a friend kaa-san!" she looked at Naruto, Naruto blushed profusely. He was a bit nervous meeting Sasuke's mom; he didn't imagine she would look so young.

"Ah, you must be Naruto-chan, the one Sasuke-chan keeps telling me about. My name is Uchiha Mikoto." she said bowing, Naruto bowed back, not saying his name knowing she knew.

"Oh Itachi, your father is wants to see you."Itachi nodded then left.

"Can we see your father later,Sasuke-kun?" asked Naruto, Sasuke shook his head.

"Sasuke-chan don't be like that, of course you can Naruto-chan. Now go off and play I have work to do." she said pushing the two boys out of the kitchen.

Outside Naruto and Sasuke climbed up a tree,Naruto than questioned why Sasuke didn't want him to meet his father.

"He won't be interested in you Naruto-kun."

"Why not Sasuke-kun!?"

"As much as I like my brother, Tou-san(father) only cares about him.Saying that he is the backbone of the clan and I should be like him."

"Jealous?" smirked Naruto, Sasuke hit Naruto in the head, he looked away blushing.

"I'm not jealous, I just want to be great like Nii-san; to please father." Naruto chuckled,

"What are you laughing at?" Sasuke said pushing Naruto playfully, "Whoa!" Naruto cried, grabbing on to Sasuke. Both of the boys fell to the ground. Fornately for them they weren't to high up.

"That hurt!It's all your fault Sasuke-kun!"Naruto cried, "You made me mad!" Sasuke countered, the two boys looked at each other and laughed.

---

"Itachi." Itachi said nothing as he stood before his father.

"Did you, or did you not kill Shisui?"

"No I didn't tou-san."

"I believe you Itachi, but is something wrong, you seem different son?" Uchiha Fugaku questioned.

Itachi shot a quick glare at his father then his expression softened. "I do, how so father?"

Fugaku said nothing. "Your excused Itachi." With that he left his father in the sitting room.

Heading to the training grounds the three men who had questioned Itachi earlier, were from the Konoha Military Police Force.

"Itachi! Stop right there!" Itachi did as instructed; the three men came to Itachi.

"We will ask you one more time, Itachi."Yashiro said,

"Did you kill Shisui?" continued Inabi,

"No."

"What is your explaination for the decapitation?" questioned Tekka,

"I have none, I was at home. My parents and Sasuke can prove my innocence."Itachi said,

"What do you have to say about the two cuts in the abdomen, it must have been Seppuku." stated Inabi,

"He is powerful enough, he didn't earn the title Shunshin no Shisui, Body Flicker Shisui for nothing." Tekka said,

"Why would he kill himself, it would have been murder.Itachi, you and Shisui spar, am I correct?" asked Yashiro,

"Yes."

"It would make sense on why he would commit Seppuku." said Tekka,

"May I leave, as you are in discussion?" asked Itachi,

"We will let you go for now." said Yashiro.

---

"Naruto-chan it's getting late you should go home."

"Hai(yes)!"

"Itachi will you take Naruto-chan home?" asked Mikoto,

"Of course kaa-san."

"Sayounara(good-bye) Naruto-kun!" Sasuke called out.

As Itachi and Naruto exited, Fugaku called Sasuke to meet him at the training grounds."_ I wonder what tou-san wants?"_ Sasuke questioned as he reached the training grounds. At the training grounds, stood Fugaku.

"Tou-san."

"Sasuke."

"Why have you called me, tou-san?"

"I will teach you the Fire-ball jutsu." Fugaku stated, Sasuke stared at his father in disbelief.

"Come Sasuke, you have much to learn."

"Osu(yes)!"

---

"Itachi-san?"

"Yes?"

"Who do you think killed Shisui-san?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know."

"You were best friends right?"

"Yes, I always thought of Shisui as an older brother really."

"I don't have a brother, or a sister. "Naruto trailed off,

"Is there anyone you think is like a sibling to you?" asked Itachi,

"Sibling?"

"A brother or sister to you, who is like that for you?"

"Well Sasuke-kun is like my brother and Iruka-sensei is like my older brother." Naruto said.

At the edge of the forest Itachi bid Naruto farewell and left.

Upon returning Itachi passed by the training grounds but hesitated, someone else was there. He hid in the undergrowth and watched the two people. Suddenly a blast of fire erupted from the smaller of the two. The smaller one held the other for support before he fell down.

"Well done Sasuke, lets go home now."

"Y-y-yes tou-san." Sasuke stammered from exhaustion. A growl escaped Itachi lips, as he ran home.

Jealousy finally reared its ugly head in Itachi's heart.

---

_2 weeks later..._

After Shisui's death, the Konoha Military Police Force declared Shisui's death unsolved, as the only proof they had was that Itachi could decapitate a person's head.

Naruto's visits became more frequant, under Itachi's instruction him and Sasuke grew stronger. Itachi's "odd" behavior continued worrying Fugaku, as did his interaction with people. Itachi only did speak to Sasuke, and Sasuke alone.

"It's nearly sunset! I have to meet Torii and the others!" said Naruto panic seeping into his voice.

"Alright, see you tomorrow Naruto-kun!" Sasuke waved.

For the past two weeks Naruto found it unnecessary to be escorted each time he came. He took his usual route to the clearing in the forest; Naruto came across a medium sized bird. Its feathers soiled with mud in a haze of gold.

Naruto came closer to the bird to discover it was Akiko, the daughter of Torii; both the bird Naruto and Sasuke named. "A-akiko?" he poked the bird lightly, it didn't move.

"Ah-ah-Akiko!" Naruto cried hugging the bird's limp body. Hot tears found there way out of Naruto's eyes forming small rivers on his cheeks.

"Akiko!" he sobbed, then stood up walking to clearing where he would bury her and say a prayer. And also break the news to the waiting father.

This was just the beginning of a series of unfortunate events that were to occur.

---

_The next day..._

"I should get going Sasuke-kun."

"It's too bad about Torii, will you be okay in the dark Naruto-kun?" asked Sasuke,

"Hai(yes)."

Naruto went down to the edge of the forest, then became cautious, he wasn't going to be like he was the last time. When him and Sasuke met.

At the edge of the clearing where Naruto usually met Torii and Yukuru, half way back to Naruto's house. "Oh shoot."

"I forgot something at Sasuke's house, I hope he doesn't mind if I come back to get it." said Naruto turning around to go back to Sasuke's.

Naruto looked up at the night sky, though hard to make out, dark black smoke rised to the air. Naruto gasped, that smoke, was coming from where Sasuke lived. Naruto quickened his pace, speeding up into a mad dash towards the edge of the forest.

Reaching the edge of the forest, Naruto hid in the undergrowth, the whole village of the Uchiha's was on fire! In the blaze, Naruto heard terrfying screams, screams echoing through the night, and in Naruto's heart. Screams of death, and terror added more power to the blaze, it seemed.

He then noticed people, running. Then suddenly falling to the ground in a pool of their own blood. Tears streaming down Naruto's cheeks, never has he witnessed a masscure, never had he ever want to witness one. Parylized with fear, Naruto continued to watch people fall, the roar of the fire, and the screams of people meeting death.

As people ran around, in utter choas. Did Naruto notice among the people, Sasuke running for dear life.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried, Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, as the people in the crowd slowly thinned. Naruto and Sasuke then stood alone around many corpses,and the blaze ingulfing them.

"Sasuke-kun!What happened!" Naruto questioned, wiping the tears from his eyes. Sasuke just staired at Naruto in utter horror.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Na-na-naruto-kun." Sasuke stuttered, backing away.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong!?" called Naruto, Sasuke had backed a few good meters away from Naruto,

"Yo-your ha-hands." he uttered, Naruto looked at his hands. Both covered in bright crimson, blood.

"N-no. I didn't kill them Sasuke-kun!" Naruto yelled, instead tears welled up in Sasuke's eyes, and he turned around and ran away.

"Sasuke-kun!" Naruto called following him,

"Get away from me, you, you killer!" cried Sasuke, Naruto stopped dead in his tracks as Sasuke ran into the blaze.

"Ki-killer..." Naruto blinked, tears once again threating to fall, as he stood starring at the blaze, then his hands covered in blood.

This was just the beginning of a series of unfortunate events that were to occur, but is this beginning more like the end?

* * *

A/N: Longness! Finally an update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!If they're any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know! Review kudasai(please)! 

**Japanese Terms**

-chan: Used to express endearment, used mostly among girls. Also used among small boys, pets and lovers in a sense of cuteness.

-kun: Used at the end of boys' names meaning familarily or endearment. It sometimes used by men, among friends, or when addressing someone younger.

-san: put simplyly as the English suffix, for Mrs,Miss, and Mr. It's much more useful then using all the those titles!


	8. Scroll 8

A/N: The final chapter! Wahh! Please enjoy it everyone! Thank you for supporting my fanfic for so long! Review kudasai(please)!

* * *

_**  
Scroll-8-Black Wings**_

The never-ending sea of flames, burned through the night. Within the laughter of flames, the screams of death were endless. The fire must be mocking them. Mocking, Sasuke's futile attempts to escape.

"Stop!"

Sasuke, turned his head in the direction, he heard the cry. "Please!"

Luckily for Sasuke, there was a clear path towards, the yelling. To Sasuke, it seemed at the flames began to laugh at him more, as he came upon the source of the sound.

"Itachi! Stop!"

"Shut up." He whispered, finally chocking his victim, Sasuke stood petrified, watching his brother kill a fellow Uchiha. "Nii-san," Itachi turned his attention to Sasuke,

"Sasuke?"

"Nii-san, why did you kill him?! Why?! Why are you helping Naruto, kill everyone?!" Sasuke yelled, chocking through tears.

Itachi smiled, "I guess you caught me, Sasuke." He laughed slightly before continuing, "that 'blood' on Naruto's hands was just there to make you angry."

"What!" Sasuke screamed, as he punched his brother. Itachi caught, Sasuke's punch.

"You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live." Sasuke then tried hitting his brother once more, with no success.

"You won't be able to surpass me. If you have friends to distract you." Finished Itachi,

"That's not true!" Sasuke shot back, "nii-san, you were friends, with Shisui, yet your still so strong!"

"Shisui, was never my friend. I just used him." Itachi said bitterly.

Sasuke got truly angry now, the tears flowed as small rivers down his face, he cried uncontrollably. His brother, the person he idolized, killed his whole clan! Sasuke punched Itachi, but Itachi once again blocked it, sending a punch back at Sasuke, making him fall to the ground. "Sasuke, you're so weak. You will never surpass me the way you are. You must learn the sharingan, the secret jutsu of the Uchiha's. The secret of the sharingan is found in . . . "

---

Naruto heard someone yell, making him shiver. But, Naruto didn't give up on Sasuke, and kept chasing him. Naruto continued forward, passing many corpses, until he found Sasuke on the ground. "Sasuke!" Naruto cried, quickly checking Sasuke's pulse. Sasuke merely passed out. Naruto quickly helped Sasuke up then tried escaping the fire.

Outside the burning village, Sasuke regained consciousness. "Sasuke!" Naruto cried while hugging him.

"Naruto-kun? What happened?" Naruto broke away from Sasuke and frowned. He turned towards the burning village.

"No . . . " Was all Sasuke said, before he began crying.

"Sasuke . . . "

"Naruto-kun, you washed the blood off your hands?"

"Sasuke! You got it all wrong! I didn't kill anyone! I swear!"

"Itachi, used ninjutsu to make it look like you killed people."

"Huh?! Itachi?!"

"My brother killed them."

"How could he?!" Naruto said angrily, Sasuke wiped his tears away then, smiled sadly.

"Naruto-kun, I . . . " Sasuke paused, "I have nothing against you. But we can't be friends anymore."

"What? Why?" Yelled Naruto,

Sasuke then stood up, feeling dizzy. He supported himself against a tree. "Naruto, I want revenge on my brother."

"But we can still be friends!" Protested Naruto,

Sasuke shook his head. "It was fun Naruto, but this is something, I have to do on my own."

With that, Sasuke ran into the dark forest. Naruto collapsed, his knees were weak, his throat dry and scorched. He wanted to run after Sasuke, call him, but couldn't speak.

"I...I hate you Sasuke." Naruto cried, as tears rolled down his face, falling to the scorched earth.

---

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. He stared at a white ceiling. He turned over to see a white curtain to his right, a window to his left. Sasuke was in Konoha's hospital.

"Did you hear?" Sasuke turned his attention to the voices behind the curtain.

"The Uchiha clan, was slain."

"Are you kidding?"

"No, the person behind the curtain is an Uchiha."

"I can't believe it!"

"_I can't take it anymore!" _Sasuke mentally screamed. He got out of bed, and opened the window, escaping.

He went to where his house once stood. Sasuke, then visited the place where his parents died. Sasuke collapsed and began to cry. "Why? Why did you die?"

Sasuke then turned around, behind him stood Naruto, holding some wild flowers, that he picked. He placed the flower's infront of Sasuke, then silently prayed, Sasuke joined Naruto. After prayer, Sasuke began to speak, "why are you here Naruto?"

"I wanted to come." Sasuke looked away from Naruto; Naruto looked at him then spoke, "Sasuke you're like me now."

"Huh?"

"We both don't have families." Sasuke glared at Naruto then punched him.

"What the heck?!" Naruto cried, hitting Sasuke back.

"Don't compare me to you!" Sasuke yelled, pushing Naruto down,

"I never said I was! I never had my own family, but to me they were family!" Naruto yelled pulling Sasuke down as well.

Sasuke didn't hurt Naruto in return, "this is stupid," he uttered, Naruto silently agreed.

"I have to go." Sasuke said after a few moments of silence.

"Where?" Asked Naruto, Sasuke continued to walk away. "I'm your friend! Tell me!"

"Were not friends anymore, Naruto." Sasuke said coldly, as he continued to walk away.

"But-" Naruto stopped talking, as Sasuke turned around.

"After I kill my brother. We can be friends again."

"That's just stupid Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, and he started to run away. He didn't want Sasuke seeing him cry. To see him in so much pain.

"Naruto." Sasuke paused as he also began to cry again.

"I'm sorry."

Ironically, this was the very spot Naruto met Sasuke on that night. Only a few meters away from Sasuke's house.

It was the very spot a friendship was born. The very spot, where it died.

* * *

A/N: The ending! The ending! I hope everyone enjoyed it, angsty enough for you? (Yeah I know, "angsty" isn't a word.) But thank you everyone for reading an reviewing "My Friend the Uchiha". It has been a long far road, but its finally the end! Thank you, thank you and...thank you! Review kudasai (please)! 


	9. Scroll 9

A/N: Review kudasai(please)!

* * *

_**Scroll-9-Epilogue**_

_Three years later . . ._

Over the past three years, Naruto and Sasuke went their separate ways. Forgetting the friendship between them existed. Sometimes Naruto would remember, how much fun him and Sasuke had together. But now that was a memory of the past, Naruto grew spiteful towards Sasuke, his only friend he ever had. Naruto would wonder if Sasuke ever felt the same. Now a day's Sasuke, just kept to himself. Focused on becoming stronger, focusing on killing Itachi, focusing on avenging his clan. There was no room to recall happy times, or even remember his promise to Naruto.

But now, it was clear. It was clear that Sasuke treasured those moments with Naruto, ever since that day he vowed revenge on Itachi.

Naruto opened his eyes, and he looked down at his hands. He was okay, not one scratch upon his skin. But how was it that he survived Haku's wild attack of Senbon? And where was Sasuke? Naruto looked up, infront of him was Sasuke. Senbon piercing him all over, Naruto was okay only because Sasuke shielded him from Haku's attack.

"Sasuke! Why did you-" Naruto yelled feeling annoyed. Naruto wasn't so weak that he needed to be saved by Sasuke all the time, but secretly Naruto was a little grateful.

"How should I know?! My body reacted on it's own!" Sasuke yelled back, Naruto said nothing.

Suddenly Sasuke coughed up some blood, then fell to the ground. Naruto quickly reacted, catching Sasuke. Naruto then gently placed Sasuke on the ground.

"I wanted to kill my brother before I died." Sasuke whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto said dumbfounded, suddenly after uttering those words.

Naruto remembered, he remembered Sasuke's promise to him. Naruto remembered being friends with Sasuke before, but it seemed like his mind blocked out Sasuke's promise. His promise made him hate Sasuke, despise him. The utter disdain he felt towards the Uchiha, was for the first time; Naruto felt the pain of betrayal. The pain of betrayal from the first friend he ever had.

But now, it was too late for them to become friends again.

"I thought that dream would keep me alive."

Sasuke felt cold, it didn't mean what Naruto thought it meant.

"Naruto don't you dare die." After that Sasuke closed his eyes.

It was deadly quiet, after what seemed like hours, Haku spoke.

"He knew it was a trap, yet he saved you." Haku said rising to his feet, then entering another mirror.

"Is this the first time you've seen a comrade die? Such is the shinobi's path."

"Shut up." Naruto muttered, silently a tear trickled down his cheek. Now that Sasuke has passed on, he couldn't fulfill his dream. Naruto on the other hand was alive, and full of potential. It was too late to be friends with Sasuke again, but to remember him. Naruto would kill Itachi that was his promise to Sasuke. Even though Sasuke couldn't keep his promise to Naruto, even though Naruto hated him. He didn't want Sasuke to die.

---

After the Zabuza ordeal, squad seven, with all it's members. Stood at the graves of Momochi Zabuza and Haku, they prayed for their souls to find peace. Leaving the Land of the Waves, Naruto began thinking to himself once more. He was grateful that Sasuke was alive that he didn't die for him. Sasuke could still continue on the path to killing Itachi. While Naruto could continue on the path to becoming Hokage. Naruto promised himself that instead of avenging Sasuke. That instead he would have Sasuke's back. He would save Sasuke when he could, and help him kill Itachi. He would do it, not for Sasuke's promise, but to be a good friend to Sasuke despite everything they have been through together.

* * *

A/N: That's all folks! Thank you for everything, and please check out my other fanfics or my other Naruto fanfic "Choji's Mission", thank you. Review kudasai(please)! 


End file.
